Temporary
by coramione
Summary: Rogue's tired of being alone, tired of being taken advantage of and tired of watching her boyfriend make out with her best friend behind her back. So she does what she knows best. Leaves.
1. Chapter 1

She watched from the shadows of the room in disbelief. He told her things would change, get better even. It was all a lie. Even with the cure, she still seemed too untouchable. Especially when he kept going back to her. Watching with wide green eyes as her so-called boyfriend deepened the kiss with her so-called best friend. She blinked away her tears furiously still unable to tear herself away.

The sound of laughter coming closer startled her as she jumped slightly turning to see the other students heading towards the common room. She turned her head back into the room where two pairs of eyes looked at her, both full of guilt. She turned her body to move away from the room, away from them. She wasn't about to let them see her cry.

"Rogue I…"

"Save it Bobby." She said as she turned her heal and walked out of the room. She quickly made her way up the stairs and down the hall, keeping her head down so no one would see. She made it to her room quickly and shut the door behind her. Letting out a quiet sob she let her body fall against the door until she hit the floor.

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for herself she got to her feet. Moving towards her bed she bent over to grab the duffle bag from underneath. She couldn't stay anymore. Receiving the cure was something she wanted, a way to be normal. In the end things were the same. Half the students still wouldn't speak to her, not like they did before. And as for Bobby, turns out he still preferred Kitty to her, even though now she could touch. Rogue went over to her dresser and picked up one of the picture frames. The picture was taken before she got the cure. Bobby and she stood near the back gardens, arms wrapped around each other, and both smiling happily. Setting the picture down she moved to the next one. It had been taken around time she had first came to the institute. She stood in the middle smiling, Bobby on her right and John was on her left. Both guys had attempted to look very serious for the picture and she said they looked ridiculous.

She went around and started to pack up her bags only grabbing what was necessary. Opening the top drawer of her dresser she saw her gloves. She grabbed a pair and stuffed them into her bag, knowing it would be cold eventually. Taking one more glance at the pictures she put them both face down. John left her for power, to join forces with the same guy who tried to kill her. She wasn't even certain if he survived the last battle. Bobby told her he knocked him out, but Jean or rather Phoenix was destroying everything and everyone on the island. And as for Bobby, well he left her when he started to show more interest in Kitty Pryde. Before she got the cure, when she saw the both of them kiss from her bedroom window. She wondered if he even cared for her at all or if he only went out with her to piss off John. Grabbing the small amount of books she stuffed them into the bad and zipped it up. Looking around the small room she shared with Jubilee she headed to the door. Waiting for the silence in the halls to indicate everyone was in class she opened her bedroom door and walked.

8888888888888888888888888

John grunted as he felt the blow to his stomach. "Why don't you fight back?"

"You're not playing fair." John grumbled.

"No one said this was a fair fight." His opponent said getting another punch in.

"Enough!" A voice said causing both men to freeze in their steps. John glanced up and saw a young woman around twenty walk towards them. Her wavy black hair hung just below her shoulders, her outfit was made of red leather and revealing. "Why must you two insist on acting like children?"

John got to his feet. "He started it."

"Did not."

"Peitro…" She gave a warning.

"Aww come on Wanda. He wanted to learn to fight, it's not my fault he's too slow and…" Pietro got cut off hearing crackling in the air and shrunk back a bit. The one person he didn't wish to piss off was his own sister.

John sent a smirk at the white-haired guy. Pietro wasn't old by any means, he was almost twenty-one but his silver/white hair was a dead give-a-way of what and who he was. "And the house can't take any more of the two of you rough-housing every five minutes."

"Gotta stay in top condition sis."

Wanda glanced over at him as she grabbed her coat from the closet. "Tell that to the furniture." She said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

888888888888888888888888888

"So I was thinking movie night." Jubilee said as she plopped on the couch next to Kitty with a huge smile on her face. "With the total works."

"With the works?" Kitty asked confused.

"Yea you know soda, popcorn, candy, chocolates, everything. The works."

Piotr shook his head. "I don't think Logan would allow that much sugar in the school."

"He doesn't have to know." She said laughing. "We have Rogue. He's a push-over when it comes to her."

Bobby shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I don't think Rogue is in a movie mood."

"How can she not be in a movie mood? Everyone has these urges to have a movie night and this urge is tonight. No school tomorrow, we have no homework and so I don't see why tonight isn't perfect." Before Jubilee could continue her rant the door bell rang. The four teens got to their feet and went to answer it.

"Hello petites."

8888888888888888888

"I just don't see why I have to act like the grown-up in the house?"

"Wanda, I'm sure things are difficult." A male voice told her trying to reason.

"Difficult? You think things are difficult? Try unbearable. Those two should not be left in a room together… ever."

"And yet you left them in the house alone." A female added.

Wanda glared at the female. "You try to control them."

"I see no purpose in this." The female said as she crossed her leg over the other and leaned back in the plastic chair.

"Come now ladies, I'm sure something good could come of this."

"Like what father? The cure? Or should I say so-called cure. You're powers are returning and you know it. Even hers are and yet she still looks human."

"Mystique's powers have almost fully returned." Eric told Wanda. "Her looking like them is only to ensure they don't know the truth yet. And when it happens we'll be at full capacity."

"The X-Men…"

"The X-Men have been slacking. With their leader gone and the weather witch in charge, not much of a team there. They lost two of their members." Eric told her.

"Make that three." Mystique said looking across the street.

Both turned to see what the shape-shifter was looking at as a smile graced Eric's face. "When will they learn."

After adjusting her bag for the fifth time Rogue took a seat on the wooden bench. Across from her was groups of people in the park, playing chess or Frisbee. She pulled her hood up some, even though she was now human, the streaks in her hair was a dead give-a-way. She opened her bag and rummaged through it, finally finding the granola bar she had stuffed in it. Unwrapping it she leaned and tossed the wrapped into the nearby garbage bin. She grabbed the first book on top and closed her bag up.

Having the feeling she was being watched she glanced around. She shook her head at the stupid feeling and took a bite of her granola and started to read her book. "Hello Rogue." A voice said from in front of her. She glanced up, eyes widened as she saw three figures in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" the woman with short black hair said. She seemed very familiar but Rogue couldn't place her. The guy she knew was Magneto and as for the young girl. She's never seen her before.

"What do you care?" She asked.

"I care because it's a big city and no young lady should be wondering along. Especially a human."

"But she's…"

"Human." Mystique said as her eyes flashed yellow at Rogue. "You volunteered I assume."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"And what would your boyfriend think if he knew you ran away again?" Eric asked her. "You always seem to be running from them Rogue, not a good sign."

Rogue scuffed. "My boyfriend? Well once he's done sucking face with my best friend I'm sure he'll think of me at some point."

"Even after you can touch?" Mystique asked. "Men are such bastards aren't they?" Eric sent a look at Mystique. "Please Eric, if it wasn't for me you'd be shot with it long time ago and there wouldn't have been your precious war. And you left me there. I see no reason in agreeing with her about men."

"Well, allow me to introduce to you my daughter Rogue. Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch." Eric told her.

Rogue looked at the girl. A couple years older then she was, pretty even. "Daughter?"

"Yes a secret Charles kept from his own team. She has a twin as well."

"Not for long." Wanda muttered under her breath.

"Poor child." Eric said taking one of her ungloved hands into hers. She flinched trying to pull back but he wouldn't allow it. "A small secret between us. The cure… it's temporary."

"What?" Rogue asked softly.

"A demonstration perhaps." Eric told her as he glanced at the lamp post nearby. Concentrating he was able to bend it slightly, not too much but enough to convince the young girl he was telling the truth.

"Temporary?" She said looking at her hands. "why are you telling me this?"

"Wouldn't want a bounty on your head if you were to suck the life out of someone eventually." He said patting her hand and let her go. "Come along now."

Rogue watched as the three of them turned and saw Mystique stop and turn around. "Are you coming?"

"No."

"Rogue you have no place to go."

"You tried to kill me."

"What?" Wanda asked looking at her father and his right-hand man or rather woman in this case.

"That was such a long time ago."

"Yea and I remember it." She said playing with her white strand. "I'd rather leave alone."

"Just stay for a while. No one will harass you."

Rogue chuckled. "I bet, I took the cure remember? I had no way of making my powers grow or become better. I should have made my name Leech or something.

"I believe that name may be taken." Eric told her. "You can go off into the world, be alone and wait for your powers to return. You could always return to the school and watch your boyfriend and best friend betray you over and over again. Knowing you can touch at the moment but then one day it'll be taken away and then you'll be alone again. Or you could come with us."

Wanda stalked towards Rogue and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder. "You may as well come with us seeing how your other options suck. So get up and get moving."

888888888888888888888888

"What are you doing here bub?" Logan asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Figured you'd be needing some help around here."

"You two know each other?" Ororo asked eyeing both of them. Hank stood in the corner leaning against the book shelf as Kurt was on the couch. When the war was over Kurt returned to help out at the school, Hank still worked for the government. "Yea we met a long time ago."

"Wasn't that long ago mon ami. The name is Remy LeBeau. I came to offer my assistance to the school." He said bowing to Ororo.

Logan eyed him as he glanced at the door. Walking towards it he pulled it open quickly seeing four bodies fall over into the room. "What do you kids want?"

"Um.. Hi." Jubilee said.

Ororo sighed. "Do you need something?"

"Is he staying?" Kitty asked avoiding the small look Bobby sent her.

"We are still discussing this. So why don't you four go elsewhere." Logan said as he thought for a second. "Where's Rogue?"

"Um…"

8888888888888888888888888888

She couldn't believe it. It went against everything she believed it and more. Never ever follow the people who tried to kill you in the past. She should have grabbed her bag and just left. Left New York and maybe even the states. Go up to Anchorage like she always wanted. "Home sweet home." Wanda muttered.

Rogue glanced up at the old looking house. The shutters were barely hanging on, it needed a new coat of paint desperately, and the grass was dead. "Nice."

"The inside is just as nice." Wanda told her.

"It's temporary." Mystique told both girls.

"Like the cure right?" Rogue asked as Eric opened the door. "What is going on in here?"

Rogue heard two voices arguing, one at which she thought she recognized. Wanda nudged her forward causing her to enter the house. The two guys stopped fighting and stared. "Rogue?"

"John?"


	2. Chapter 2

Logan knocked on the door. "Rogue?" He asked as he turned the knob and opened it widely. He glanced around. It was empty, save a bed and the dressers. Clothes from the closet gone, books, hairbrush, and just about everything. He moved towards the dresser seeing two picture frames face down. He picked them both up and let out a low growl as he stalked out of the room.

Students saw him walking and quickly moved aside. The one thing they learned, was an angry Wolverine was a dangerous Wolverine. He opened the door to the office and slammed it throwing the two pictures towards Bobby. "Start talking Iceman."

"I.. I don't know what your talking about." Bobby stuttered.

"Her room is empty. Those are the only two items she left. Now seeing how last time I talked to her we were good. She didn't leave because of me. So that leaves you."

"She saw us kissing." Kitty blurted as the room fell completely silent.

"What?" Kurt asked. "But I thought Rogue and him were…."

"There were." Ororo said moving across the room her arms folding over her chest.

"Again?" Jubilee asked as she glared at Bobby and Kitty.

"Wait again?" Piotr asked.

"Again?" Logan growled taking a step forward as Remy grabbed his arm. "I'm sure they have a reason." The Cajun told him.

"Better be a damn good reason."

"Why don't we all just sit down and discuss this." Hank suggested. "Find out what is going on and then decide on how we find Rogue."

8888888888888888888888888

John stood in shock as he took in his former teammate standing in front of him. He looked her over. She had defiantly grown up, even more beautiful then he could remember. His attention went to her hands, gloveless. His face turned into a sneer. "And you called me a traitor."

"Now Pyro, that isn't a way to greet our newest member now is it?" Eric asked him.

"Member? She's human! She took the cure and she would never join our side."

Pietro stood by watching the scene. Pretty girl, had a white strand in her hair making her even more exotic. He grinned and moved forward pushing John away. "Hello there, I'm Pietro." He said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.

Wanda rolled her eyes sending a small hex at her brother. "Leave her alone." She turned towards Rogue. "Come on I'll show you to your room." She said leading the way up the stairs.

Rogue glanced around hesitantly. "Go on." Mystique said placing a hand on her shoulder.

John watched the exchange confused. He got to his feet as he watched Rogue go upstairs. Waiting until she was out of sight he turned towards Magneto and Mystique. "What the hell is going on?"

"She left." Eric told him making his way into the kitchen as the three followed him. "Poor child with a broken heart." He grabbed the silver tea pot and poured water into it. Walking towards the stove he turned on the burner and set it on top of it. "It seems your former best friend cheated on the girl, after she got the cure."

"Perhaps even before." Mystique said, "It seems she has no intentions of ever returning to the school."

"He what?" John asked confused. Bobby may have been an ass but he knew him. Bobby was hopelessly in love with Rogue. He seemed to have a habit of making it known especially if John was in the room. He hated how he let it slip that he had a small crush on Rogue when she first came to the school but his friend made moves first.

"Apparently with her best friend." Mystique added as she closed her eyes relaxing her body shifted to her normal blue.

Kitty. She had begun to hang around the three of them more after the mall incident. John never understood why, he always thought she had this huge crush on Piotr. The shy brunette from Illinois liking the huge shy Russian.

888888888888888888

"Sorry it's a bit on the small side." Wanda said as she set the bag on the end of the bed.

"No it's fine. I don't really have much stuff."

"Hard to believe when you take off how much of your life fits in an over-sized duffel bag right?" Wanda asked chuckling softly. "I've taken off so many times when I was younger I became a pro at packing."

"But you're Magneto's daughter?"

"Yes and Pietro is my twin brother. Right before we were born our parents had another daughter. A fire started and she was killed. My dad blamed himself for it. Our mother had given birth a few days later to twins, had complications and died. My father didn't know we had survived and left. We were sent to an orphanage and then to many foster homes." Wanda walked over and wiped a streak of dust off the small mirror with her finger. "We were the freaks of school. Pietro with his hair and me with my temper. But we were very close. Have you ever heard of some twins having a connection?"

"Like if one was hurt the other would feel it as well?" Rogue asked as she took a seat on the bed.

Wanda nodded. "Yea exactly like that. Pietro would get picked on and beat up and I would know. I'd show up and then beat up the guys who hurt my brother. God did we get expelled and suspended so many times. Foster parents kept returning us and taking us. Of course the orphanage never disclosed information on why we'd been with so many, they just wanted us out." Wanda took a seat next to Rogue. "What's your story?"

Rogue sighed and shook her head. "I grew up in a church-loving family. My parents were still together and I was an only child. I was sitting with my boyfriend discussing a perfect road trip after graduation. And we kissed and my powers manifested. I put him into a coma. My parents were terrified of me, kept saying the devil was inside of me and I ran. I hitchhiked on trucks until I was far away. Met a guy, a mutant like myself. He promised to watch over me and he did. He saved me so many times I probably owe him my life and the next. Went to Xavier's and started school, met some new friends. Half the student body was afraid of me because of my powers, all but Logan, Bobby, and John. They didn't seem to care."

"I hate to interrupt but what is or was your power?"

Rogue held her hand out and looked at it. "Touch. If my skin came in contact with yours, I could take your powers and your memories. If I held on long enough you'd end up in a coma or worse."

"But it's only temporary right having the powers and memories?" Wanda asked as she moved one leg under another.

"The powers yes, but the memories…. The memories stay. Before the professor died he had been working with me, trying to lock up the memories. He was afraid they would surface and take over. Getting the cure was my only option for silence or anything."

"Why can't we get a choice of powers, instead of sucky ones we could have gotten cool ones."

Rogue laughed. "That would have been nice."

"Do you regret getting the cure?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted to know what it was like to hug, to touch, even a kiss again before my powers manifested and the only thing I got was a hug and able to hold hands or touch someone."

"He never kissed you after the cure?" Wanda asked confused.

Rogue shook her head. "No, he was always busy with training and since I wasn't a mutant anymore I'd just be getting in the way."

8888888888888888888888888

"How long have the two of you been seeing each other?" Ororo asked as she sent a look at Logan for him to calm down.

"You mean like the first time we kissed?" Kitty asked.

"Yes that works."

Bobby looked at Kitty and sighed. "It was around time the professor was killed. Kitty was feeling homesick and I took her outside…"

"All right we don't need details here." Logan growled causing them both to flinch.

"So of course after John left?" Jubilee asked angrily as she leaned against the wall. "You waited until the one main guy who had a crush on Rogue to leave the school."

"John has nothing to do with…"

"Let Jubilee finish." Hank said putting his hand up and smiled at the young Asian. "Please continue."

"When Rogue first came to the school John had a crush on her. He let it slip to Bobby and next thing you know is Bobby asked out Rogue. He let John hang out with them sort of as a torture device that he got the girl. And now that his reason to act more loving towards Rogue is gone he has no reason to be with her anymore." Jubilee stated. "That's just my theory."

"Pyro had a crush on Rogue?"

"Now Remy wants to know what's so special about this Rogue?"

Ororo handed the recent picture over to Remy. "That's Rogue."

He glanced at the picture and let out a low whistle. "Now Remy knows. You want him to find this petite for ya?"

"You're not going near her Cajun." Logan told him. "I'll go out and look for her."

"Actually Logan, right now none of us can."

"What?"

Ororo sighed as she got to her feet. "We have company coming. Not only is Warren coming for a visit but also Moira MacTaggert. She was a very close friend of Charles. Rogue is an adult now, you can't be a father to her."

888888888888888888

Pietro and John glanced up at the ceiling hearing laughter from above. "Wanda's laughing…."

"So is Rogue…"

"The two of them together can not be good."

"Enough boys." Mystique told them. "If you're concerned go upstairs. If they toss you out a window do not complain.

John and Pietro eyed each other as they slowly made their way upstairs. Mystique's threat was true. They would be tossed or rather hexed out the window if Wanda wished it. John knocked softly on the door.

"What do you two want?" Wanda asked narrowing her eyes at her brother and teammate.

"Just to hang." Pietro said shrugging as he walked in followed by John. "So Roguey…"

"Don't call me that." Rogue said.

"Right…" Pietro started as he glanced around the room. "So anyways what are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Finding a better place then this dump." John suggested taking a seat on Rogue's bed, probably a foot away from her.

"Mystique said this place was temporary." Rogue said slightly confused.

"It's been temporary for a few months now." Wanda stated. "People are starting to talk seeing how three young adults live here and two older adults coming to check on them only periodically."

"Not to mention they recognize fire started here as one of the mutants that attacked the prison." Pietro snickered.

"He can't start fires.. Just control them." Rogue stated as John smirked.


End file.
